En una mirada
by KokoroHikari
Summary: El Sharingan siempre la había cautivado, pero ese día...fue diferente. -Matar a la hermana de Senju Hashirama no traería como consecuencia más que la perdida de mi vida, y sería un desperdicio por ambas partes. ... -Quisiera saber tu nombre-pidió ella viéndolo nuevamente. -Uchiha Fudo-respondió. ... Se perdió en sus ojos desde el primer instante, la había salvado. OCxOC


Hola a todo el mundo! :D

Ya se que tengo fics abandonados, pero ENSERIO tenía que publicar este, la idea se me vino del ova de Naruto Shippuden: Senju Hashirama contra Uchiha Madara…Y no se, pensé en una hermanita para el fundador de Konoha y como sería que se enamorara de un Uchiha xD Aunque mi primer idea era hacer como sólo una reflexión de la guerra desde su perspectiva y pues, ammm, creo que es todo.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del Sensei Kishimoto (asesino de mis personajes favoritos D: ) Si fuera mío ya hubiera hecho que alguien le diera una buena patada a Naruto por terco y que le dijera que es una causa perdida ir por Sasuke, pero buee.

Disfruten y dejen Review :3

EN UNA MIRADA

Era cansado, ambos clanes ya estaban agotados, se habían cansado de luchar sin descanso, día y noche, con lluvia o con viento, ya se habían sufrido demasiadas muertes; demasiadas heridas, demasiados golpes; el Clan Senju y el Uchiha ya estaban cansados.

-¿Porqué tenemos que seguir peleando hermano? Sería más fácil que cada quien hiciera lo que le plazca.

Hashirama Senju escuchaba las palabras de su hermana menor, él también quería dejar de luchar, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

-Si hiciéramos eso comenzaríamos a pelear por los terrenos, nada cambiaría-Senju Tetsuya miró decepcionada a su hermano, sonaba resignado a seguir peleando, ¿qué acaso él no estaba cansado?

Estando de vuelta en lo terrenos en los que habitaban seguía pensando en la respuesta de su hermano, a menudo se preguntaba si los demás no estaban cansados, tanto su clan como el Uchiha. ¿Los hacían esos ojos que tenían inmunes a los sentimientos comunes? ¿Al cansancio? ¿A desear la paz?

Había comenzado a caminar aún envuelta en sus cavilaciones.

Los Uchiha…

Esos ojos que tenían eran especiales, eran una verdadera arma y desde el momento en que los había visto Tetsuya había pensado que también eran bastante hermosos. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, porque en realidad eso no hacía ninguna diferencia en que eran esos ojos contra los que luchaban, probablemente alguien más también lo pensaba; o tal vez era la única extraña.

-Uchihas-lanzó el nombre al aire, el viento movía las hojas de los árboles que la rodeaban y despeinaban su cabello oscuro, estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta para regresar cuando lo sintió:

Una mirada posada en su espalda-se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no había dado cuenta en el momento en el que el enemigo había llegado.

Podría correr, pero hacía el frente se encontraba el campamento de los Uchiha y hacía atrás el enemigo, podría pelar con uno sólo pero no sabía que tan poderoso sería. Permaneció quieta analizando las posibilidades que tenía.

-Deberías atacarme de una vez-soltó con voz firme-no habrá una mejor oportunidad.

Espero una respuesta por varios minutos hasta que recibió la respuesta.

-Matar a la hermana de Senju Hashirama no traería como consecuencia más que la perdida de mi vida, y sería un desperdicio por ambas partes-era una voz masculina, pero hablaba en tono calmado, no sonaba demasiado gastada-lo que indicaba que no era alguien viejo, y por lo tanto un oponente más peligroso.

-No creo que quieras morir-continuó-en todo caso no creo que ninguno de los dos lo quiera.

Tetsuya giró para verlo de frente: vestía la armadura común y llevaba dos espadas en el cinturón, lo observo hasta el cuello evitando mirar sus ojos.

-Tienes razón, no quiero morir, aunque,- dijo después de una pausa-como están las cosas no debe faltar mucho para que eso suceda.

El Uchiha la miro unos segundos evaluando su respuesta, ella mantenía la mirada en un punto apartado de su mirada. Le pareció que anhelaba la muerte, no podía juzgarla, él también lo hacía en ocasiones. A veces parecía la única manera de dejar de luchar, estaba cansado, su clan lo estaba.

Él deseaba una solución, para esa guerra, ¿sería que también ella lo hacía? ¿Qué los Senju lo hacían? Probablemente ellos también estaban cansados, si ese era el caso, debía averiguarlo.

-¿Podría-no sabía como reaccionaría ella ante tal pregunta-ver tu mirada?

Tetsuya se sorprendió, ¿mirarlo? Sería como suicidarse, por otra parte ¿por qué querría ver su mirada? ¿Un genjutsu? ¿O era otra cosa?

La curiosidad le ganaba, realmente quería saber con quien estaba hablando, nunca había hablado con un Uchiha y había resultado distinto.

Finalmente cerró los ojos unos segundos y los abrió lentamente, subió por la figura que estaba frente a ella y lo miró directo a los ojos, a esos ojos escarlata que observaban fijamente su mirada oscura, ambos veían los ojos del otro buscando algo que fuera diferente, o más bien, que les dijera que no lo eran.

Tal vez pasaron minutos o apenas unos segundos, pero Tetsuya sentía que los ojos Uchiha veían su alma, de pronto se sintió incomoda, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, había algo en la intensidad de aquella mirada que la había perturbado.

El Uchiha no perdió detalle de la reacción en el rostro de la Senju.

Finalmente ella rompió el contacto viendo las copas de los árboles.

-Quisiera saber tu nombre-pidió ella viéndolo nuevamente.

-Soy Uchiha Fudo-respondió.

Ella hizo una pequeña inclinación de agradecimiento que sorprendió al Uchiha.

-Debo volver-anunció ella.

-Esta bien, realmente recordaré lo que vi en tu mirada-Tetsuya no supo que contestar y simplemente asintió antes de saltar y desaparecer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

-¿Y bien?-preguntaron a Fudo en cuanto entró a los territorios del Clan.

-Nada-respondió él-las defensas de los Senju siguen siendo igual de fuertes y nadie se acerca a los límites del bosque.

Ya era pasada la medianoche y Fudo seguía sin dormir, la mirada oscura de Tetsuya permanecía en su mente, había visto en ella un brillo de anhelo, era profunda y a la vez reflejaba cansancio y tristeza.

Esa mirada; realmente quería saber que era lo que anhelaba.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

-¿Dónde habías estado?-preguntó en tono sobre protector Tobirama.

-¿Nani?-preguntó ella desconcertada, aún sentía la fuerza de la mirada del Uchiha sobre la suya.

-Dije: ¿Dónde habías estado?-su hermano la miraba extrañado.

-Estuve en el bosque-pensó si decirle sobre su encuentro, pero lo sentía extraño, ese cruce de miradas había sido algo que en ninguna otra situación se hubiera dado, y seguramente sólo conseguiría provocar que sus hermanos no la dejaran andar por su cuenta-pensando sobre los Uchiha y la paz.

Tobirama le dedicó una mirada severa antes de responderle:

-Mientras los Uchiha estén aquí no tendremos paz.

De nuevo sintió esa sensación de desesperanza en el estómago.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que ellos también deseen la paz?

-Mientras Uchiha Madara sea su líder no lo creo-la mirada del Senju se volvió fría al mencionarlo-ese hombre sólo quiere acabar con nosotros, en especial con Hashirama.

-Pero-arremetió, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente-algunos de nuestros enfrentamientos son sólo porque nos pagan por ellos, es nuestro trabajo, es decir que podríamos tratar de-pero fue cortada por la voz de su hermano.

-No podemos "tratar" nada si se trata de los Uchiha.

-Hablas de ellos como si fueran lo peor-el Senju comenzaba a verla con enojo-no pueden ser todos como Uchiha Madara.

-Si es así no lo demuestran.

-Ellos podrían querer la paz-insistió Tetsuya-si fuera así-nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Si fuera así-atajó cortante-no lo dirían, ellos siguen a Madara, no pienses en ello-concluyó dando la vuelta.

Tetsuya estaba desanimada, Tobirama era negativo, hablaría con Hashirama, el creía en la paz y en las soluciones, ¿por qué no podían dejar de pelear?

¿No había nadie más que lo quisiera?

Pensó en su encuentro de la tarde, ¿había visto el Sharingan su deseo?

Esa sensación seguía en ella, quería saber si había la más mínima oportunidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Quería verlo, necesitaba saber si había esperanza.

Iba todos los días al lugar del primer encuentro, había pasado una semana y no había señales del Uchiha, pasaba horas con los ojos cerrados y el Sharingan aparecía en su mente, y Fudo aparecía también con su mirada penetrante, aparecía su cabello oscuro y, su rostro calmado.

-Uchihas-lanzó al viento dispuesta para marcharse y ahí estaba, nuevamente no se había percatado del momento de su llegada.

Lo había estado esperando durante días y ahora que lo tenía en frente no sabía que hacer, ¿sería irrespetuoso no saludarlo? ¿Qué podría decirle? Si aquella situación era tan extraña.

No quería perder detalle del rostro de la Senju que parecía debatirse entre algo, finalmente habló:

-Estas aquí.

-Sí-respondió el con simpleza.

-Quería preguntarte algo-Fudo la miro con curiosidad-¿quieres la paz?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Recordó lo que había en su mirada, que ahora lo miraba expectante por una respuesta.

-Así que era eso lo que anhelabas-dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

Dio un par de pasos hacía adelante acercándose a Tetsuya quien se puso en guardia por instinto, de inmediato Fudo paro su andar, la examinó nuevamente.

-¿Me temes?

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, apenada por su reacción.

-No…y…yo-titubeó-no es eso, es la costumbre supongo.

Él no dijo nada y continuó avanzando hasta quedar a un metro de distancia.

Se miraron y nuevamente se perdió la noción del tiempo.

-Si quiero la paz-soltó él de repente, ella parpadeó un par de veces procesando la respuesta-¿es tu anhelo, no?

-¿Mi anhelo?-Tetsuya lo pensó y se dio cuenta que era verdad, ¿significaba que él también lo deseaba?, observo con más atención al Uchiha, su Sharingan estaba activado y la sobrecogía, de pronto se encontró repasando con la vista cada línea de ese ojo.

-Sharingan-susurró bajo, Fudo captaba cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba; su mirada se había perdido en sus ojos sin necesidad de un genjutsu, él bajo la mirada y la observó completamente: vestía un kimono sencillo de color rojo con adornos negros, se alcanzaba a ver una blusa de malla y una venda en su pierna derecha, tenía la piel en un punto medio al de sus hermanos, recorrió las facciones finas de su rostro, quería recordarlas todas.

Tetsuya se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y carraspeó rompiendo el contacto y desviando la mirada.

-La paz es algo que también anhelamos-proclamó él.

No supo que decirle, eso le dio esperanza, podrían llegar a un acuerdo, los Uchiha también deseaban terminar la guerra, pero no sabía como decirle eso.

-Ya veo-se limitó a contestar.

-Tal parece que te da gusto saberlo-notó Fudo.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque proveniente del lado norte del bosque resonó el golpe de un Gong, la Senju abrió los ojos con preocupación y antes de marcharse a toda prisa miro al Uchiha con mirada apagada y respondió:

-A veces pienso que no es posible.

Y Fudo la vio desaparecer entre las copas de los árboles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-le exigió Tobirama-¡Los Uchiha ya vienen!

-Yo…-comenzó ella, pero Hashirama los interrumpió:

-Ya es hora-ambos hermanos guardaron silencio y lo siguieron.

Los integrantes de los clanes se miraban analizándose mutuamente, ¿cuántas veces no había ya realizado este ritual? No podían dudar, era algo pagado, era algo ancestral, al frente de las filas vio a Fudo y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

Los cuerpos caían en el aire, o presas de un genjutsu o de un ataque con el Mokuton, Tetsuya peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un Uchiha intentando no verlo a los ojos, estaba cansada y sus movimientos eran cada vez más forzados, fue en un segundo cuando sintió el filo clavarse en su espalda; en un segundo Fudo vio a su compañero atacarle por detrás y en un segundo corrió para ponerse a la par con él.

-¡Déjamelo a mi Kirake!-el hombre se retiró y Fudo sostuvo a Tetsuya por los hombros, ella no opuso resistencia, la herida le dolía, sintió que el Uchiha se levantaba a correr con ella y se internaban en el bosque.

Llegaron a un claro y Fudo la posó en el suelo con cuidado.

-Tus hermanos deberán de venir por ti dentro de poco-en efecto se escucharon unos pasos aproximándose.

Tetsuya abrió los ojos como platos y reprimió un grito cundo el Uchiha se clavo la espada en el pecho.

-No puedo salir ileso de una batalla contra Senju Tetsuya-ella se cubrió la boca impresionada-ambos estaremos bien-le dijo antes de lanzarse a las copas de los árboles y regresar con su clan.

Al momento siguiente Tobirama se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Rápido llévenla lejos y curen sus heridas!- Seita la levantó del suelo mientras Juoiko los seguía de cerca, ella comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, pero hasta el instante en que cerró los ojos el rostro de Uchiha Fudo permaneció en su mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

-Esa Senju, si que te agarró cono ganas-Fudo dejaba que le cosieran la herida mientras el veía otro sentido en las palabras de su compañero.

"Agarrarme con ganas"-meditó él-"¿De qué manera será eso?"

Después de unos minutos respondió mirando a la nada.

-Supongo, que no pude evitarlo.

-Sea como haya sido, es bastante profundo-Fudo rio, su intención había sido causarse algo superficial que se viera lo suficientemente profundo, pero nuevamente pensó en el doble sentido de las palabras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoO

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados y la luz ya le lastimaba los párpados, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior se arremolinaron y le causaron mareo, permaneció quieta por unos segundos más cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor llamarle:

-Tetsuya, abre los ojos

Ella los abrió lentamente y con pesadez, con dificultad enfocó el rostro de su hermano, ella esbozó un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, sólo un poco aturdida, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

-Sólo un día-respondió el Senju acariciando la frente de su hermana.

-¿Qué fue lo qué paso? Ese Uchiha te llevó aparte, creímos-el tono del hombre se ensombreció-que, te…-no hizo falta que dijera nada más, Tetsuya le apretó la mano y le dijo para tranquilizarlo:

-No te preocupes Otouto, sólo era una distracción, en realidad no me hizo daño, esta herida que tengo me la hicieron segundos antes de que él llegara.

Tetsuya dijo esto con la intención de que sus hermanos no tomaran la intención de matar a Fudo en un arrebato de venganza, o de advertencia a los Uchihas.

La Senju permaneció en cama todo el día, y en observación (como recomendación de sus hermanos) una semana más, como siempre que se trataba de ella exageraban, lo que la chica verdaderamente deseaba era poder ver a "ese" Uchiha, y es que en esos días sólo podía pensar en la arriesgada acción que había llevado a cabo, por donde quiera que lo mirara era desquiciado.

Cuando pudo moverse por su cuenta el primer lugar que visitó fue aquel en el que siempre se veían, la Senju se reprochó mentalmente-"siempre, como si nos viéramos todo el tiempo"-.

Pero al parecer el Uchiha si lo pensaba así, ya que Tetsuya escuchó la fuerte voz del hombre a sus espaldas, que como de costumbre no había escuchado.

-Sabía que estaríamos bien-intervino él una vez que ella se volteó a verlo, no había ningún gesto particular en su rostro, pero había sonado realmente seguro.

-Tengo que agradecerte-le dijo ella mientras hacía una reverencia más pronunciada que las acostumbradas, aún en esa posición terminó de hablar-salvaste mi vida, estoy en deuda contigo, Uchiha Fudo.

Por unos segundos el Uchiha analizó lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿enserio le había dicho que estaba en deuda con él?

Tetsuya retomó su postura, y guardó silencio no sabía que más decirle, después de este incidente su "relación" había cambiado, nunca se había establecido una, pero ambos sabían que era algo que estaba sucediendo, ambos se callaron cada uno dentro de sus propias cavilaciones.

-No me debes nada, te eh salvado porque eh querido-la Senju parpadeo un poco antes de entender que se había roto el silencio-si acaso-añadió él un poco interrogativo como si no supiera como plantear lo siguiente-me gustaría-continuó acercándose a ella cada vez más-ayudarte con ese-hablaba pausado y miraba intensamente con el Sharingan activado los ojos oscuros de la Senju-ese anhelo que tienes.

Cuando Tetsuya de dio cuenta Fudo estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro y comenzaba a agachar la cabeza, ella se hallaba absorta en las pupilas rojas y apenas un segundos antes cerró los ojos, un segundo antes de sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos.

Fue un contacto de exploración y primerizo, ambos sentían los labios de otro experimentando por vez primera una sensación así, Tetsuya dejo de pensar en todo lo que implicaba y se dedicó únicamente a aferrarse de los hombros del otro.

Uchiha Madara se podía ir al carajo, Fudo dejaría lo que fuera con tal de extender ese momento por siempre, con tal de sentir los acelerados latidos de la Senju y sus manos sobre él, por seguir tocando la suave piel de su rostro.

Se separaron recuperando el ritmo de sus respiraciones, el Uchiha desactivó el Sharingan, quería que no hubiera dudas sobre lo que diría a continuación:

-Haré que tu anhelo se vuelva una realidad-fue un susurro que acompañó con una caricia a su mejilla-tendremos paz, no es algo imposible.

-Fu…do-ella no necesitaba que le dijera nada más, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por él en un segundo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fudo había ido enserio, hablaba con otros Uchihas y veía como eran muchos los que quería lo mismo que la Senju, ella hablaba con Hashirama, quien como ya había supuesto era más racional que su hermano menor.

Habían movido su punto de encuentro a una pequeña caverna, se veían, hablaban, podían pasar horas mirándose simplemente adivinando lo que pensaba el otro.

-Ya casi esta listo-le dijo él mientras ella recargaba su peso en su pecho.

-Parece tan difícil.

-Te lo prometí, así que lo haré-con eso finalizó el tema.

Ella se acomodó para verlo de frente, sin el Sharingan también quedaba hipnotizada, y él podía delinear y recordar cada expresión de su rostro.

Sus labios se unieron, ahora la boca del otro era un terreno perfectamente conocido por ambos, Fudo la estrechó fuertemente, la Senju ahogó un grito de sorpresa al sentir la boca de Uchiha en su cuello y luego en su clavícula, su mano desatando el obi de su kimono.

El mundo a su alrededor se apagó, sólo existían ellos dos y el cuerpo del otro, sólo existían los gemidos del otro, sus cuerpos en un vaivén electrizante que los recorría por todo el cuerpo.

No pensaron en lo que eran, Tetsuya dejo de ser Senju y, Fudo de ser un Uchiha.

Terminaron con un último espasmo de placer.

-Tetsuya-ella sonrió en el cuello del shinobi al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre, en realidad nunca lo había hecho-no dudes que hago todo esto-suspiró-porque te amo.

-Gracias-susurró en su pecho-también te amo, y lo haré aunque no tengamos-Fudo no la dejo continuar porque colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhh, eh dicho que tendremos paz porque te lo eh prometido.

La Senju sonrió agradecida, la verdad era que le hacía bien oír que todo estaría mejor, que la apoyara le era suficiente y le alegraba tanto que estaría con él aunque nunca tuvieran la paz.

FIN

POR FIN LO TERMINÉ!

La verdad es que ya tenía como un mes con esta historia y sabía que tenía que terminarla, pero no me llegaba la inspiración, el final no quedó como lo imaginé al principio, en realidad la historia se iba a desarrollar después de la fundación de Konoha, pero al fina quedó como lo leyeron.

Me encantaría saber su opinión, si les gusto, si lo odiaron, sabe que les pareció, me harían feliz como lombriz :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo así como yo escribiendo, buena vida paz!

Muchas gracias por leer ;)


End file.
